


You're My Redemption

by Springdayvmin



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Idol Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Single Parent Park Jimin, hit and run accident, jimin is a manger, jisung is jimin's brother, taehyung is the highschool best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springdayvmin/pseuds/Springdayvmin
Summary: A story in which Jimin is a single father of two kids. He ends up losing his daughter in a hit and run accident. The one man who ends up helping him the most is none other than Jeon Jungkook, the son of the CEO to a major Music Entertainment Company. Also Jimin's secret crush.Jimin is a manager at his job, but everything falls apart when he loses his daughter. Can Jungkook help him pick up the pieces?





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story in which Jimin is a single father of two kids. He ends up losing his daughter in a hit and run accident. The one man who ends up helping him the most is none other than Jeon Jungkook, the son of the CEO to a major Music Entertainment Company. Also Jimin's secret crush.
> 
> Jimin is a manager at his job, but everything falls apart when he loses his daughter. Can Jungkook help him pick up the pieces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I shouldn't. But I am. I'm back with another story! Back to my JiKook roots. I hope you guys like this one.
> 
> Posting this on Jimin's birthday <3 It's kinda a depressing story to post, but like I've been working on this story for quite a while and I'm very excited about it. Happy birthday to my beautiful ultimate bias <3 The precious mochi boy.

“I’m vengeance! I’m the night! I’m Batman!” a voice screamed as a small boy soared around the house with a black towell flying behind him. The boy started making whooshing noises as he ran, his fluff of black hair on top of his head bouncing as he ran. The boy’s father looked up from his laptop with a raised eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his face. He pushed his reading glasses up and chuckled softly. It was about 5 in the evening, and he guessed that the boy was already done with his homework if he was running around like a maniac.

“Appa,” a young voice said as there was a tugging at his shirt. The man turned to find a young girl about the age of five standing there with a coloring book flesh to her chest and a small pout on her lips.

“What’s wrong, Jihyo?” the man asked with a small smile.

“I’m hungry. When are we going to eat?” the girl asked with a small pout. The man glanced at his computer, the numbers 5:18 flashing in the bottom left corner.

“Baby, it’s not dinner time,” the man told the little girl. “We’re going out tonight, remember? Daddy just needs to finish his homework, okay?”

“But Appa,” the girl said with a whine. “I’m hungry!”

“Appa said not now!” the little boy said, running up to them. “Leave him alone. He’s busy.”

“You don’t need to be mean, Oppa,” the girl said with a pout. “I just want food.”

“Jinwoo, can you get your sister a snack?” the man asked the seven year old boy as he turned back to his computer. The boy ran off with the small girl following with a small pout.

The man then spent the next forty minutes finishing up an assignment he had to take home from work. He was in charge of payroll for his company, and it was always frustrating trying to figure out everyone’s hours. Some of the employees were terrible at clocking in, so he had to make sure that they were actually at work that day before he deemed them the pay for that day or not. He scrolled through the list, chewing his lip aimlessly. He hated to have to work when he was at home. But there was only so much he could do. While he was at work, he was busy supervising a team of agents as they talked on the phones. He was a supervisor for an insurance company, or rather the customer service department.

Being a single father with a full time job wasn’t easy. He somehow was able to get Monday-Friday from 7am-3:30pm, the time frame his kids were at school. He always dropped them off at 6:30 for their before school care and always ended up picking them up right as school ended. His oldest, Jinwoo, was a 2nd grader, while his youngest, Jihyo, was in Kindergarten. His wife and him ended up divorcing shortly after Jihyo was born. But when Jihyo was 2 years old, their mother was put into the hospital for overdosing. He ended up getting full custody because they found out she was using hard drugs. She then passed away a year later because she overdosed once again.

The man’s name is Park Jimin. Everyone always saw him as the world’s sweetest guy, who always held a bright smile and was always sweet to everyone he came across. His ex wife didn’t think so as much, because they ended up divorcing when Jimin told her that he was Bi Sexual. She was extremely homophobic and didn’t want Jimin anywhere near her. He had to spend 2 years without his kids until he was given full custody.

Jimin never trusted love after that. He refused anyone who tried to ask him out. All he wanted was to focus on his kids. But things started to change when his daughter voiced that she wanted a mother figure. Jimin hasn’t found someone yet, but he realized that maybe finding a partner might help out a lot. But being interested in someone else was a completely different story.

Especially because he had kids, and people didn’t really want to date a single father.

Once his payroll was done, Jimin let out a loud yawn and closed his laptop. He then took off his glasses and glanced over at his kids. Jihyo had an open pack of oreos next to her with a half empty glass of milk. She was laying on her stomach with her coloring book and a bunch of crayons surrounding her. Jinwoo was sitting in front of the tv, mashing the buttons on his game controller as he played a game of Mario Kart. The man stood up, stretching his arms before walking over to his daughter.

“What are you coloring, Sweetheart?” He asked her, looking down at the scribble of colors.

“Queen Elsa,” the girl responded, not bothering to look up at him.

“Did your brother get you your milk?” He asked, nodding at the drink next to her. It was in a green plastic cup Jimin left on the counter so that Jinwoo could reach up and grab it. He left a small step stool for the boy because he used to freak out when he couldn’t pour his own drinks.

The girl just nodded her head, causing Jimin to chuckle and shake his head. He glanced at her, making sure she was wearing an appropriate outfit. She had on blue floral design pants with a purple sweater and yellow heart. On the front of her sweater was a small yellow bunny. But since she was laying in her on stomach, the bunny was currently hidden. He then glanced over at Jinwoo, who was sitting in front of the tv with just his underwear on. He must of stripped off his clothes when he knew his father wasn’t paying attention.

“Jinjin!” Jimin cried out sternly, causing the boy to stare at him like a deer caught in headlights. “What did I say about taking your clothes off?!”

“That it’s bad,” Jinwoo replied, causing Jimin to nod his head.

“Now go get dressed. We’re meeting Uncle Jin and Uncle Joonie for dinner,” Jimin ordered, causing the boy to nod his head and throw aside the game before running up the stairs to his room. Jimin sighed and walked over to the tv, turning it off along with the gaming console. He then looked at his daughter. “Jiji, can you please pick up your crayons and put your shoes on? Daddy needs to go get dressed.”

The little girl nodded her head, pulling herself up. Jimin smiled and ruffled her hair before jogging up the stairs. He then went into his room, softly closing the door. He then let out a soft sigh of relief. He loved his kids, he really did. But sometimes it was nice to have a small break. Even if it was just a couple of minutes. Jihyo wasn’t as much as a menace as Jinwoo, but she was still insane. Yet Jimin loved them regardless.

Jimin then made his way towards his closet and took out a white button up shirt with thin, light gray, vertical stripes running down the whole shirt. He took off the tie and blue button shirt he was wearing just to replace it with the white shirt. But this shirt he left the top two buttons undone to be more casual. He then looked down at his black dress pants and dress shoes, deeming them perfect.

He then walked to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He restyled his dirty blonde hair so that it was comes out nicely and not gelled up. He liked to style his hair for work, but any other time he liked being natural. When he deemed looking good enough to go out, he quickly applied fresh deodorant and sprayed himself with cologne. After that, he left his room, feeling pleased with his style. When he was done, he left his room and went back down the stairs. Jinwoo was wearing a bright yellow hoodie with a dog on the front, as well as a pair of jeans and white strap on tennis shoes. Jimin chuckled, knowing both his kids loved clothes with animals on them.

“I’m ready!” Jihyo cried out, running to her father with a bright grin on her face, wrapping her arms around his leg.

“Did you clean up your crayons?” Jimin asked, looking down to see that she put her shoes on the wrong feet. The girl nodded her head happily. Jimin laughed and then bent down to help her with her shoes. “Your shoes are on the wrong feet, honey.”

“No,” the girl said with a frown. Jimin sighed and sat down, tugging at her shoe. The girl leaned her hand on his shoulder as he lifted up her foot to take off the shoe. He then took off her other shoe before proceeding to put them on the right feet.

“Do you remember how to tie your shoes?” he asked her, causing the girl to shake her head. Jimin laughed and took a hold of her laces. “Do you want bunny ears?”

“Yes!” the girl cried out, causing Jimin to chuckle.

“Alright, so first you have to tie a knot,” he told her, tying the shoelace as he went. “Then you have to make two loops and tie them around each other. Make sure to double knot it.”

He tightened the shoelace to make sure it wouldn’t come undone, causing the girl to cheer. He then pointed at her other foot, telling her to do it herself. So the girl attempted, but ended up making one loop too small so that they wouldn’t tie together. She then started throwing a fit cause they wouldn’t tie for her. Jimin smirked and grabbed ahold of the laces, tying it for her. He then stood up, having her stand up as well. She ended up sitting down when she was trying to tie her shoe.

“Are you ready to go?” Jimin asked his son, causing the boy to nod. “Alright, both of you head out to the car.”

The two ran out the door as Jimin walked to the table to grab his phone, wallet and keys. He then switched off the lights before following the kids out the door. He locked the front door and then walked down the sidewalk, leading to the driveway. Both kids were already waiting by the door, Jinwoo jumping up and down excitedly. Jimin unlocked the door, causing the boy to harshly yank on the door until it was thrown open. He crawled over to his red and black booster seat, easily pulling on his his seat belt.

Jihyo, on the other hand, was too small to crawl into the car herself. At least that’s what she told everyone. So just waited patiently for Jimin to walk over and pick her up. She giggled as her father spun her around in the air, holding tightly onto her, before placing her into the seat. Her booster seat had a back to it and was held into the seat by a seatbelt. The booster seat had built in straps to keep the girl in. The father carefully buckled her up before closing the door and getting into the front seat. He glanced back at his kids again before starting the engine and putting on his own seatbelt.

“Appa!” Jinwoo cried out, causing Jimin to look at him through the rearview mirror. “When will I get to be out of this stupid car seat?”

“You know not to call things stupid,” Jimin said, sternly. “And when you’re 8 you won’t have to be in the car seat anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy said with a pout, causing Jimin to chuckle and turn on the radio. He let the kids listen to his favorite station as he drove to the place his friends said to meet. The two stayed quiet the whole time. The second they drove into the parking lot of the new pizza parlor that opened up, both the kids’ loud cheering erupted through the car. They’ve been begging him to take them there.

Jimin parked the car and shut it off. The second the car was completely off, the young boy tore off his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Jimin sighed deeply and got out of the car as well, helping his daughter out before locking up. Jinwoo was jumping around with explosive energy, causing Jimin to shake his head and walk up to him, placing his hand on Jinwoo’s back. This caused the boy to slowly calm down, but it ended in him talking nonstop about how excited he was.

Jimin made his way inside, noticing the long line of people waiting. Jimin and his friends had made a reservation ages before the place opened since he knew it would be pretty famous. The parlor was ran by the son of a major Entertainment company CEO. The son has done music before, making him pretty popular, yet he decided to open up a line of pizza parlors around the world instead of pursuing music. Jimin’s children of course were only excited because it was pizza. And Jimin and his friends talked about it nonstop. The kids really liked pizza.

“I’m sorry, we’re backed up,” the person standing at the front said, looking exhausted. “There’s a 2 hour wait.”

“Um, my friend had a reservation for six,” Jimin said, grabbing a hold of both of his kids’ hands. “Under the name Kim Seokjin. Our reservation is supposed to be… Now.”

“Ah,” the girl said, nodding her head and looking at her list. “Your friend Seokjin is already here. If you guys would follow me.”

Jimin nodded his head and followed the girl, his two kids skipping happily. He could hear a few people boo him, but he ignored them as he was lead further into the parlor. He spotted his friends right away, sitting with their adopted son. The young boy was bent over his father’s phone, probably playing a game. He had a wide grin on his face as he tapped away on the phone.

“Myungjun hyung!” Jinwoo shouted, running towards the table. The caused the boy and his parents to look up at them.

“Oh, you’re hair,” a blonde man said with a soft smile. “You’re late.”

“By five minutes,” Jimin said, rolling his eyes.

“A waiter will be with you soon,” the woman said, walking away. Jimin frowned and looked at the booth where his daughter tried to peak above the table.

“Um, ma’am,” Jimin said, but she continued to walk away, causing Jimin to frown even more. He turned on his friends in disbelief. “Did you just see that?!”

“Jimin, calm down,” his blonde haired friend, Seokjin, said, shaking his head. “Just sit down.”

“My daughter can’t reach the table!” Jimin cried out. “They’re supposed to offer booster chairs for children as small as her!”

“Jimin, you’re making a scene,” Seokjin said, glancing at someone who was walking towards them.

“Is something wrong?” a confused voice asked, causing Jimin to twirl around. A man who Jimin instantly recognized as the parlor owner was standing in front of him.

“Yeah—” Jimin started, but his friend pulled him to sit down.

“I’m sorry sir,” Jimin’s friend, Namjoon, said with an apologetic smile. “He had a stressful day at work and one of your hostesses just blew him off. His daughter needs a booster chair for the booth. Because she’s so tiny and can’t reach.”

“I can get her one,” the man said with a small nod. Before he could walk away, Jihyo grabbed onto his pant leg. The man frowned and looked down at her.

“Mister, can you bring my daddy an ice cream to cheer him up?” Jihyo asked him with wide eyes. “Appa is upset today and I don’t like seeing him sad. Ice cream will make him smile.”

“Jihyo,” Jimin said with a deep sigh, letting himself calm down. “Please. I don’t need ice cream, honey.”

“You do, Appa,” Jinwoo said, looking up at him before turning his attention to the owner. “Please get my Appa ice cream.”

“Guys,” Seokjin said, giving both the kids a stern look. They immediately quieted down. They knew not to argue with their uncle Jin. Seokjin then turned back to the man standing next to them. “I’m so sorry about this.”

“That’s okay,” the man said. “I’ll get the seat. Go ahead and look at the menus in front of you. I’ll be your waiter tonight. My name is Jeon Jungkook.”

“We’re aware,” Seokjin said with a soft grin. “Jimin here is a huge fan of yours. He constantly listens to your music.”

“I’m glad to find a dedicated fan,” the man said with a soft laugh, causing Jimin to give a small smile and glance at the table. “Alright, I’ll go get that seat and then get you guys started with drinks. Sit tight.”


	2. Chapter Two

“I can’t believe he paid for all our meals,” Namjoon said through the phone as Jimin pulled up to his driveway, his phone between his ear and shoulder. The two kids were in the back, sleeping. “Like that was really sweet. Maybe he likes you, Jimin.”

“More like my kids,” Jimin said, rolling his eyes and shutting off the car. He noticed a moving truck in the driveway to the home next door. Jimin lived in a townhome where the driveways were connected. The home next door had been on sale for ages. “Oh, it looks like I have neighbors.”

“Really?” Namjoon asked him. “It’s about time.”

“You’re telling me,” Jimin said, getting out of his car. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Jimin closed the front door and then walked to the side to help his kids out. Jinwoo woke up to the sound of the door, so he was already throwing his seatbelt off. He jumped out of backseat, already yelling again. Jimin rolled his eyes, knowing that it was going to be a long night. He unhooked his daughters seatbelt before picking her up and letting her rest against his chest. He closed her door, ready to make his way inside. He was interrupted by a shout from next door.

“Hey! Neighbor!” A loud voice cried out, causing Jimin to turn and see a boy with blond hair and a box shaped smile waving at him from next to the moving truck. “How are— Aren’t you Park Jimin?”

“You know me?” Jimin asked in confusion, shifting his hold of the young girl as to not drop her.

“Uh yeah! We hung out in high school!” The boy cried out. “Don’t you remember?! Every day at lunch! And we did projects together that we failed horribly! And… I would follow you to dance practice!”

“Kim Taehyung?” Jimin asked, vaguely remembering his best friend from high school. They lost contact when they graduated and went off their separate ways. 

“You do remember me!” The man cried out, running over and engulfing Jimin and his daughter into a hug. “Oh my god! You changed so much!”

“Yeah,” Jimin said, stepping back when Taehyung let go of him. He glanced over and noticed Jinwoo chasing a ball into the street. “YAH! PARK JINWOO! Stop right there!”

“But my ball,” the boy said with a pout.

“I got it, little man!” Another voice said as a man with a long face ran into the street and grabbed the soccer ball that was rolling away. 

“Thanks,” Jimin called after him before frowning at his son. “How many times do I have to tell you not to go into the street?!”

“But my ball was rolling away, Appa,” Jinwoo said, causing Jimin to sigh deeply. He shifted the girl one more time, but she was already awake by now. 

“Are they your kids?” Taehyung asked, causing Jimin to look back at him and nod his head. “Whoa! You must have had them right away after school! In highschool you were dating that girl… Hyomin right? Are they hers?”

“Yeah,” Jimin replied, placing the girl down. Jihyo had started whining and tugging on his shirt. Something she does anytime she doesn’t want to be held. 

“Are you guys married?” Taehyung asked him as Jihyo then proceeded to hug her father’s leg.

“No,” Jimin said, glancing at the kids. “We divorced. She then overdosed and… Well she’s not here anymore.”

“Oh,” Taehyung said, glancing at the kids as well. He probably caught on that Jimin didn’t really want to say that the mother died in front of the kids. Jinwoo and Jihyo were finally getting over mourning their mother. Jimin didn’t want them to have that reminder slapping them in the face anymore. “So it’s just you?”

“Yeah,” Jimin replied just as the third man came running up to them, handing the soccer ball to Jinwoo. “So what’s new with you?”

“Ah, well I’m married,” Taehyung replied, glancing at the man who joined them. “This is Hoseok. He and I are moving in next door with Hoseok’s younger brother and our friend.”

“What a coincidence,” Jimin said with a small laugh. “Uh, do you guys want to come in? I have to get the kids to bed, but I would love to catch up.”

“I’ll go close up the house,” the man named Hoseok said, walking away and closing the moving van door as he went. Jimin nodded his head and turned towards his house, making his way with his daughter still clinging onto his leg.

“Jihyo, you need to let Appa walk,” Jimin said as he dragged his leg and daughter along towards the front door. “Can you please let go?”

“But I’m tired,” the girl said with a pout. 

“I know you’re tired, baby,” Jimin told her. “But we can’t get inside if you don’t let go.”

“Appa, Jihyo has pizza all down her shirt,” Jinwoo said as he skipped behind them. Jimin just nodded his head, used to his son trying to get his sister in trouble.

“I know, Jinwoo,” Jimin responded, reaching his front door and digging for his house keys in his pocket. “We left the restaurant early so she can change, remember?”

“Can I play my game?” Jinwoo asked, completely ignoring his father’s reply.

“No,” Jimin responded, unlocking the door and letting the kids in. “It’s time for bed.”

“But I don’t want to sleep,” the boy whined as Jimin then stepped aside to let Taehyung in. 

“I’m sorry about this,” Jimin said with a small smile towards his old high school friend. “It gets a little hectic at night. Especially near bedtime.”

“Seeing you as a father is the weirdest thing,” Taehyung said with a small laugh, walking towards Jimin’s living room. Jimin stayed in the doorway until Taehyung’s husband came running in. 

“Well get used to it,” Jimin said, shrugging his shoulders and closing the front door, locking it up. “Didn’t you say you had roommates? Where are they?”

“My brother is at work. He’ll be home soon,” the man named Hoseok responded. “And Yoongi is probably at a bar or something…”

“Yoongi?!” Jimin asked, his eyes widening in recognition as memories came flooding in. He turned and looked at Taehyung. “As in Min Yoongi? Isn’t he that senior you dragged me to sit with sometimes?!”

“That’s the one,” Taehyung said with a bright grin. “So you remember. What about those seniors you always hung out with?”

“Namjoon and Seokjin hyungs?” Jimin asked, taking off his shoes and ordering the kids to do the same. “I talk to them on a daily basis. I actually just got back from dinner with them. I mean, Namjoon and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Uh.. I’ll be back.”

Taehyung nodded, causing Jimin to smile before turning on his kids. Once both of them had pulled off their shoes, Jimin grabbed onto Jihyo’s hand, leading her upstairs. Jinwoo came bounding after, taking two steps at a time and almost knocking over his father. He went charging into his own bedroom, causing Jimin to roll his eyes. He continued to help his daughter into her room. Once they were inside the room, he shut the door behind them and let her run to her dresser. She opened the dresser door, pulling out her favorite nightgown before running to Jimin with it with a small giggle on her lips. Jimin smiled at her and helped her change into the gown.

“Do you need to go potty?” Jimin asked her, causing the girl to nod. “Alright, go use the restroom. I’ll go down and fill your cup with water.”

Jihyo ran out of the room, causing Jimin to smile and pick up her sippy cup from the table next to her bed. He then left her room, going straight to his son’s room. Jinwoo was already dressed in his minions footy pajamas and was now running around the room. He stopped when he noticed his father walk into the room with raised eyebrows. The boy then ran over to his bed, jumping onto the mattress.

“Calm down, Son,” Jimin told him, walking over and grabbing the boy’s miniature water bottle. “When your sister is done, go ahead and use the restroom. And brush your teeth. Make sure to help your sister with her teeth. I want you both in bed in ten minutes, do you hear me? No more running around. You have school in the morning.”

“Yes, Appa,” Jinwoo said, nodding his head. Jimin smiled and left the room with the cup and the water bottle. He went down the stairs, glancing at Taehyung and Hoseok in the living room.

“I’ll join you guys in a moment,” Jimin told them. “Just need to get the little monsters to sleep. Is there anything you would like to drink? Water? Soda? Beer?”

“Beer would be nice!” Taehyung cried out, causing Jimin to chuckle. The boy hasn’t changed since high school. Despite not seeing him in years, Jimin remembered every single thing about this boy. He and Taehyung were inseparable in the past. He didn’t know how they even lost contact after high school. But it’s been almost eight years. 

“I’ll take a coke,” Hoseok said, causing Jimin to nod his head. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, placing the two cups on the counter. He pulled out a can of beer for Taehyung and a can of coke for Hoseok, before also opening up the cabinet and grabbing two glass cups. He filled the two cups with ice before balancing the two cans under his arm and picking up the two cups. He then made his way out to his neighbors, giving them both soft smiles.

“Here,” he said, handing them both the cups and each of them their respective drinks. “I have cookies as well. If my daughter didn’t eat all of them. If you would like some. Let me know if you’re hungry. I can put something together.”

“You don’t have to,” Hoseok said with a laugh. “My brother’s supposed to be bringing us pizza home tonight. So I think we’ll be good.”

“Okay, cool,” Jimin said with the nod of his head. 

“Appa! Our teeth are clean!” Jinwoo shouted down the stairs, causing Jimin to close his eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

“You’re doing a great job,” Taehyung said, causing Jimin to open his eyes and look at him again. “Being a single father and all. You’re doing a great job.”

“Sometimes I just want a break,” Jimin admitted. “It’s hard.”

“But you love them? Your kids?” Hoseok asked. Jimin smiled and nodded his head. He wouldn’t change anything about his kids. He loved them to the moon and back.

“Jinwoo and Jihyo are my life,” he told him. 

“They’re cute,” his old friend told him. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Jimin said with a soft smile. He then nodded his head shyly at them before heading back into the kitchen. He placed a few ice cubes in both the cup and the water bottle. He then filled both up with filtered water before placing the lid on both. After that, he opened the cabinet and grabbed two small bags of animal crackers for the kids’ bedtime snack. 

He made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs once again. He first went back into the girl’s room, where she was waiting for him on top of her bed. Jimin smiled at her and opened her cookies, handing her the bag. He then placed the water on her bedside table, reaching over and kissing her forehead. The girl giggled, picking up a cookie and stuffing it into Jimin’s mouth. Jimin made a face at her before grinning and chewing the cookie, swallowing it shortly after. This caused the girl to giggle more and clap her hands.

“Wait right here,” Jimin told her. “I’m gonna go get your brother tucked in and then we’ll do our goodnight story, okay?”

“Okay,” the girl said with a curt nod. Jimin smiled and patted her head before walking out of the room and to Jinwoo’s. Jinwoo had already pulled himself under his bed covers and was waiting patiently. Jimin smiled at him and brought him his animal crackers. He also placed his water bottle on the boy’s bedside table. 

“What movie do I get to watch tonight?” Jinwoo asked, clapping his hands. 

“I’ll turn on Trolls for you,” Jimin told him, causing Jinwoo to cheer. Trolls was easily the boy’s favorite movie. Jimin chuckled and walked over to the tv in the boy’s room. He picked up the remote he kept on the boy’s top shelf (so he wouldn’t turn on the tv or change movies in the middle of the night) and turned the tv on. He then clicked into Netflix, letting the tv load up. Once he was able to, Jimin scanned through the movies until he found the one he was looking for. He pressed play to the movie before turning the volume down low and placing the remote back on top of the shelf. 

“Thank you Appa!” Jinwoo cried out. Jimin smiled and walked over to him, placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead and patting his head. He then walked towards the door, turning off the light.

“Good night, Jinjin,” Jimin told him.

“Good night,” Jinwoo said back. Jimin nodded his head and pulled the boy’s door shut before walking back over to his daughter’s room. He grabbed Cat In The Hat off the girl’s bookshelf before climbing into the bed with her. The girl grinned and snuggled close while nibbling on her cookies. Jimin smiled at her before he started reading the book to her. It didn’t take long for the girl to fall asleep. He was only five pages in. Jimin chucked and kissed her cheek before climbing out of the bed and slipping the covers over her body. 

Once he was sure she was asleep, Jimin tiptoed out of the room, shutting off the light. When he noticed the glow of the nightlight, Jimin shut the door and walked away. He walked down the stairs, only to be greeted with a third voice. A very familiar voice at that. Jimin froze, staring at the living room where a man was standing in a jacket with a box of pizza in his hands. 

“How is that supposed to feed all of us?” Hoseok asked, eyeing the box as Taehyung stood behind the pizza boy and giggled. “That’s just one box.”

“Hyung, we had a full house tonight and then some,” the pizza boy said. “This is all I could get the kitchen staff to make. Anyway, why are we here?”

“Tae’s best friend from high school lives here,” Hoseok responded. “He was putting his kids to sleep.”

“Speaking of kids,” the man said, softly, while walking to the couch and placing a hand on Hoseok’s arm. “There was this really hot single father at my restaurant. I personally waited him. And paid for his bill.”

“Jungkook? Acting as a waiter?” Taehyung asked while wiggling his eyebrows. “Wow he must have been special. And you called him hot? Is my little brother in law crushing on someone?!”

“Oh! Jimin!” Hoseok suddenly cried out, causing Jungkook and Taehyung to whip their heads around. Taehyung immediately ran towards Jimin, wrapping his arms around the father’s neck. “Sorry we let a random stranger in! This is my half brother, Jungkook.”

Jimin just stared at him, taking in everything Jungkook just said. Jungkook seemed shocked himself as he stared back at Jimin. Both of them were at a complete loss for words. Was that why Jungkook paid for Jimin’s bill? Because he thought he was hot? Or was he just saying that because Jimin was his fan.

“I… uh… I better go,” Jungkook suddenly said, holding tightly onto the pizza and pushing past Jimin with a red face. Everyone watched as Jungkook rushed out the door, Taehyung and Hoseok confused at the turn of events. Jimin shifted and bit his lip.

“You guys should go too,” Jimin finally said. “I’m sorry for cutting this short. I should really get some sleep. I have to get the kids to school in the morning, and I have work. It was really nice seeing you again, though, Tae.”

“Jimin,” Taehyung said with a frown, but Jimin shook his head and gestured for the door. The two made their way to the front door, giving each other confused looks. The let Jimin usher them out, until the man closed the door in their faces and locked it. 

Once they were out of the house, Jimin sighed deeply and dropped to the ground. He was confused after Jungkook left like that. He didn’t understand why the boy seemed to be in such a rush. Maybe he was embarrassed for admitting on maybe having a crush on Jimin with Jimin standing right there? Jimin sighed and shook his head. He barely knew the man. He was just his waiter at a restaurant that paid for his food. On top of that, Jungkook was a celebrity. Why would he talk to Jimin anyway? That was a mystery in and of itself. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

Jimin had his head resting on his desk, trying hard to stay away. For some reason, he didn’t get a wink of sleep. Now here he was, stuck at work and trying to prepare coachings for his agents. His head hurt and he had no idea why. All he could think about is what Jungkook said to Taehyung and Hoseok the previous night. Jimin couldn’t begin to make sense of everything.

“Hey,” a new voice said as someone sat down on top of Jimin’s desk. Jimin looked up to see Namjoon looking down at him with a smile. “What’s up?”

“Hey,” Jimin said, placing his head on the desk again. 

“You okay?” Namjoon asked him, causing Jimin to shrug. “What happened last night?”

“I met my new neighbors,” Jimin said, his voice muffled by the desk. “You wouldn’t believe who I’m neighbors with.”

“Oh yeah?” Namjoon asked, “Who?”

“There’s four of them,” Jimin replied. “Remember Taehyung and Yoongi from high school?”

“I talk to Yoongi on a daily basis,” Namjoon said with a small laugh. “We went out drinking with him after dropping MJ off at my sister’s house. What about them?”

“Apparently they’re my neighbors,” Jimin replied, looking up at him. “Both Yoongi and Taehyung.”

“Taehyung is Yoongi’s roommate?!” Namjoon asked, his voice laced with shock. “Yoongi never told me that. He always mentioned his roommates and how they were moving. But he never said any names… I mean I think he mentioned a Hoseok or something but that’s it.”

“That’s Taehyung’s husband,” Jimin responded. 

“Taehyung was your best friend, right?” Namjoon asked, causing Jimin to nod his head. “What happened between you guys? I thought you were mad at him, so I thought maybe that’s why you didn’t talk to him anymore. Maybe that’s why Yoongi hasn’t mentioned anything as well…”

“That’s not the reason we stopped talking,” Jimin said with a sad smile. “We just lost contact after we went our separate ways… And then I got distracted by my ex and the kids. I don’t know why I stopped talking to him.”

“I’m glad you found him again,” Namjoon responded. Jimin slowly nodded his head. He was excited to get to know Taehyung again. He missed his best friend. “So. Do you know the fourth roommate? Did they mention anything?”

“Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin whispered, causing Namjoon to frown. “Jeon Jungkook is their other roommate. Apparently he’s Hoseok’s brother. Half brother, I’m guessing. Since his father only has one kid. And I heard his mother’s been married 3 times.”

“Jeon Jungkook is their other roommate?!” Namjoon asked. “The celebrity? The pizza parlor owner? The one who paid for our food last night? Him?? He’s your neighbor? Did you see him? What’d he say? Did he say why he paid for our food?”

“I don’t know,” Jimin lied, closing his eyes. “Hey, we should meet up tonight. Come over with MJ. Let the boys play.”

“Deal,” Namjoon said with a smile. “Come out when you get the chance. Spend time with your team and don’t stay cooped up in your office, okay?”

“I will,” Jimin said, waving him off. Namjoon laughed and left the office, leaving Jimin to continue to stare at his desk.

After a while, Jimin got to working. When it was about mid day, he decided he should go talk to his team. No one has come in to ask him any questions, so he figured everything was going well. Jimin stood up with a yawn before walking out, seeing his team talking amongst themselves while waiting for phone calls. Everyone waved at Jimin as he made his way over to them.

“How’s everyone doing?” Jimin asked, sitting on top of one of the desks and facing his team. 

“It’s pretty slow today,” one of his team members said. “We haven’t been getting any calls.”

“That’s always a good sign,” Jimin said with a laugh. “Sorry I haven’t been out here with you guys. I had a lot of paperwork.”

His agents just laughed, causing Jimin to smile at him. He proceeded to talk with the team until his phone went off. Jimin frowned and looked at the phone, noticing it was his daughter’s teacher. Jimin’s heart stopped as he stared at his phone. The teacher never called him. They only called if the kids were in trouble or if something serious happened. With a shaky hand, Jimin pressed answer and placed his phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Jimin asked into the phone, biting his lip. 

“Mr. Park?” the teacher asked into the phone, her voice panicked. This made Jimin’s heart drop. 

“What happened?” Jimin immediately asked, closing his eyes.

“There… There was an accident,” the woman replied. Jimin could hear the ambulance sirens in the back, causing him to panic. “Jihyo… We were going to our Friday afternoon park trip… And she ran ahead… Into the street… A car was turning and didn’t see her…”

“Is she okay?!” Jimin cried out, already knowing the answer. He couldn’t hold back the tears in his eyes. 

“We don’t know,” the teacher told him. “She’s on the way to the hospital right now. To Seoul General.”

“I’ll be there,” Jimin said, his voice now a whisper. “Please… Don’t tell Jinwoo… He’s been through enough. I’ll have someone pick him up after school.”

“I’m sorry,” the teacher said into the phone, but Jimin ignored her and hang up his phone. He glanced up at Namjoon, who was watching the entire time. 

“Everything okay?” Namjoon asked, causing Jimin to shake his head as tears spilled out of his eyes. 

“She… I…” Jimin said, but couldn’t say anything. “Will you… Pick Jinwoo up when you get MJ? Don’t… Don’t tell him what’s going on.”

“How about I go with you to your daughter,” Namjoon suggested. “I’ll have Seokjin pick up your son after school. You can’t go anywhere alone in this state.”

“Okay,” Jimin said, sounding defeated. Namjoon looked around, waving their boss over who had stepped out of the office.

“I need to take him to the hospital,” Namjoon told him. “There’s been a family emergency. His daughter was taken in.”

“Go,” their boss said with a nod. Namjoon immediately rushed Jimin out of the office building. Jimin was having a mental breakdown, not sure of what to do. He was worried for his daughter and was scared for the worst case scenario.

“Where’s Appa and Jihyo?” Jinwoo asked as Seokjin got out of the car with Jinwoo and Myungjun. He closed the front door, rattling the spare key to Jimin’s house. 

“Your father will contact us as soon as he can,” Seokjin said, trying hard not to let the fear show on his face. Ever since he got the call from Namjoon, he’s been worried sick. No one was updating him on Jihyo’s condition, and he felt so scared for his best friend. This family has already been through enough.

“Seokjin hyung?” a new voice asked, causing Seokjin to look up and find his best friend, Min Yoongi, standing in the driveway next door. “Do you live here?”

“No,” Seokjin said, before handing the keys to his son. “MJ, take Jinwoo inside, will you? I’ll be inside in just a second.”

“Okay,” MJ said with the nod of his head, before grabbing Jinwoo’s wrist and pulling him away. Seokjin waited until the two boys were inside the house before fully turning on his friend.

“This is Park Jimin’s house,” Seokjin said. “You know, my best friend?”

“Oh?” Yoongi asked as someone else stepped behind him. Seokjin immediately recognized him as Kim Taehyung. Jimin’s best friend from high school.

“Taehyung?!” Seokjin asked in shock.

“Jin hyung?!” Taehyung cried out, before immediately hugging the older boy. “Oh my god! Jimin mentioned that you guys were still friends! I didn’t know I would see you so soon!”

“You saw Jimin?” Seokjin asked, causing Taehyung to nod his head. “So you’re neighbors?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said with a grin, pulling away. “Where is he?”

“He,” Seokjin said, glancing at the house to make sure Jinwoo wasn’t around, “He’s at the hospital. His daughter… Was in an accident.”

“What?!” Taehyung asked, the smile on his face immediately erased. “Is she okay?”

“No,” Seokjin replied. “She was hit by a car. It could be fatal. I’m waiting for Jimin or Namjoon to contact me. I’m not getting any updates. If I could I would be there right now, but Jimin doesn’t want his son to worry. At least not yet. Not until he has information on what’s going on.”

“Oh my god,” Yoongi said, quietly. “Is… Is Jimin okay?”

“I don’t think so,” Seokjin said, biting his lip. He himself wasn’t okay. But he had to stay strong for the two boys inside. “She’s his daughter. I want to be there with him. She’s like a niece to me. I mean, she is my niece.”

“Do you want me to watch the boys?” Yoongi asked, nodding towards Jimin’s house. “I can watch the two of them.”

“Me too,” Taehyung said, causing Seokjin to sigh. He didn’t want to leave Jimin’s son with just anyway. But Yoongi was his best friend.

“One second,” Seokjin said with a nod before heading into the house behind the two boys. “Jinwoo, go pack a bag for both you and MJ. You’re going to be staying next door for the night.”

“Why?” Jinwoo asked, frowning from the bottom step at the staircase. 

“No questions,” Seokjin said, giving him a small smile. “Can you do this for me?”

“Okay,” Jinwoo said, sounding unsure, before he ran up the stairs to his room.

“Eomma,” MJ said, causing Seokjin to turn on his son. When Namjoon and Seokjin adopted the boy, they agreed to have the boy call him Eomma. “Is everything okay? You don’t have to lie to me, either. I can tell something is wrong.”

“You can’t tell Jinjin,” Seokjin said with a deep sigh, leading his son into the living room. He had the boy sit on the couch before dropping to a whisper. “Jihyo was in a really bad accident. We don’t know if she’s okay. She’s in the hospital right now. I’m going to go visit her, but I need you to stay with Jinwoo. He needs a friend. You’ll be staying at uncle Yoongi’s house, alright? Can you stay strong for me and Jinjin?”

“Yes, Eomma,” MJ said with a nod. Seokjin smiled and ruffled his hair. It didn’t take long for Jinwoo to come bounding down the stairs with a backpack resting on his shoulders.

“Where are we going?” Jinwoo asked, walking up to Seokjin.

“To your new neighbor’s house,” Seokjin told him. “You’re going to stay the night with them.”

“But I don’t know them,” Jinwoo said with a frown as Seokjin started leading them out of the house. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“It’s just my uncle Yoongi,” MJ told him. “He’s funny. You’ll like him.”

Jinwoo just nodded his head and stayed silent. Seokjin took the keys from Myungjun, locking the door and taking Jinwoo’s hand. He then walked him over to where Taehyung and Yoongi were standing. Jinwoo saw them and hid shyly behind Seokjin’s leg. Like his father, Jinwoo could get very shy around people. Seokjin loved the similarities the boy shared with his father.

“Jinjin,” Seokjin said, softly. “This is Yoongi and Taehyung. Will you say hi to them?”

Jinwoo just shyly waved before hiding his face in Seokjin’s coat. MJ took initiative and pulled on Jinwoo’s hand, trying to get him away from his hiding spot. Taehyung also joined in, bending down so that he was eye level with Jinwoo. Jinwoo tried to stay hidden, not wanting to meet anyone. Seokjin knew that the boy’s priority was knowing where his family was. 

“Jinwoo, do you remember me?” Taehyung asked, softly. “I was at your house last night, remember?”

The boy shook his head, causing Taehyung to smile softly and stand up. MJ held tightly onto Jinwoo’s hand, trying to assure him that it was okay. Jinwoo still seemed unsure as he stared at Seokjin again. Seokjin sighed and bent down in front of him. Jimin told him that Jinwoo did this a lot around new people. So he usually avoided them.

“Jinwoo please,” Seokjin said with a soft smile. “Stay with MJ hyung, okay? Uncle Yoongi and Taehyung will watch after you. And I promise your Appa will call soon, okay?”

Jinwoo slowly nodded his head. This cause Jin to smile and hug the small boy. He then nodded at Taehyung and Yoongi before making his way to his car. He prayed that the two boys would be okay. But more than anything he hoped Jihyo was okay.


	4. Chapter Four

“Park Jimin?” A doctor with a solemn look on his face asked, causing Jimin to look up. He was currently between Seokjin and Namjoon, trying not to break down. The doctor walked over to them, giving Jimin a sad smile. “You’re… the father of Park Jihyo?”

“I am!” Jimin cried out. “Is she okay?!”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor stated, causing Jimin’s heart to drop. “We’re doing everything we can. But there’s not much we can do. She lost way too much blood. And she’s too small. She’s on life support right now, but that’s the only thing holding her together. I… it’s time to pull the plug.”

“No,” Jimin gasped out, new tears running down his cheeks. “No I can’t. This is unfair! There’s nothing more you can do?! Why aren’t you in there saving her life?!”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said again as Jimin’s whole life crashed down on him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Can… can I get my son here? So he can say goodbye?” Jimin asked, knowing he couldn’t blame this on the doctor. The doctor slowly nodded his head. Jimin stood there until the doctor walked away before collapsing to the ground with a heavy sob. 

He felt Namjoon’s arms wrap around him as his whole body shook. He’s never felt so broken in his life. He couldn’t bare the thought of losing his little girl. He wanted to do everything in the world just to save her. But he knew there was nothing more that could be done. 

He didn’t know how long he was crying until he felt little arms snake around him. He glanced up to find his son hugging him. Jimin reached out and pulled Jinwoo close to himself, crying into the boy’s hair. Jinwoo started to cry as well, which broke Jimin’s heart even more. The poor boy had no idea why he was crying. And Jimin had to be the one to break the news to him.

“A-appa,” Jinwoo said with a throaty sob. “W-what’s wrong?”

“Jinjin,” Jimin whispered, pulling out of the hug and looking into the boy’s eyes. He reached out and wiped the boy’s tears before wiping his own. “Listen to me. You don’t have to be strong, because Daddy isn’t either. But you have to listen to me. Your sister was hurt really badly. She’s in so much pain.. we have to let her go. If we don’t she’ll be hurting even more. We… we have to say goodbye to your sister. It’s… it’s time for her to go… I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry.”

“What do you mean?” Jinwoo asked, his voice hoarse with tears. “Is she… gonna die?”

Jimin couldn’t bring himself to answer the boy as pain shot through his body. He pulled Jinwoo close to himself again as his body shook with violent sobs. He could barely breathe as he cried in his son’s arms. He could hear Jinwoo’s heartbreaking sobs, and there was nothing he could do to calm him down. He couldn’t even himself down. 

“Hey,” Seokjin said into Jimin’s ear, rubbing circles on his back. “We need to go in.”

Jimin slowly pulled away from his son and stood up. He picked Jinwoo up, who instantly wrapped his small arms around Jimin’s neck and buried his tear stained face in Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin glances at the people surrounding them, noticing Namjoon sitting there and holding onto his own son. Taehyung was also there with Hoseok and their roommate and Jimin’s old friend, Yoongi. They each gave Jimin a sad smile as the man turned towards a nurse who has been waiting for them. 

“Please… lead the way,” Jimin whispered, causing the nurse to slowly nod her head. 

The nurse led them into a room at the far end of the hallway. Inside the room was a lonely bed with Jihyo laying on top of it. The girl was hooked up to a slowly beeping machine, wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. Jimin froze as he stared at her unrecognizable, lifeless body. His heart shattered even more as he couldn’t hold back his tears. He let his friends step in front of him to say goodbye. He even set Jinwoo down so the boy could run to her side. Jimin had to turn away, trying to keep his breathing at bay. 

He felt an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. Min Yoongi was standing there, giving him a supportive smile. Jimin tried to smile back, but he couldn’t. His whole body was shaking and he knew he could probably collapse at any moment. When his friends had finished their goodbyes, they stepped aside for Jimin. This time, Taehyung led Jimin over to his daughter as Seokjin took ahold of Jinwoo’s hand. Jimin didn’t want the boy to see Jimin unplug the life support, so Seokjin led Jinwoo and everyone else out. Taehyung stayed by Jimin’s side to support him.

“You… barely know me anymore,” Jimin whispered to the other. “Why do you care?”

“Because my best friend from 8 years ago is still going to be my best friend now,” Taehyung told him, keeping his hands on Jimin’s shoulders. “Just because we stopped talking for 8 years doesn’t change anything. You are in pain right now. And I am here to be by your side in this hard time. Don’t shut down on me, okay? Just because we lost 8 years doesn’t mean I’m walking away again. Let me be here for you.”

Jimin slowly nodded his head before letting Taehyung fully lead him over to his daughter. Jimin dropped down in the chair next to the girl, grabbing tightly onto her bandage wrapped hands. He stared at her uncovered face, tears endlessly falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t save her. And he felt useless. He felt like a terrible father for letting something like this happen to her. Yet even if he was losing his daughter, he knew he couldn’t break down. Because he has a son who needs him more than anything. So he took a deep breath and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

“Park Jihyo,” Jimin whispered with a hoarse voice. “Appa will always love you. Appa is sorry he couldn’t save you. I promise you that me and Jinjin will be happy for you. You will always be my little girl, and that will never change. I hope you had a happy life. I’m so sorry it had to be taken from you at such a young age. Appa will make sure to find someone who loves him just for you. I know that was your biggest wish. I love you, baby. Please watch over Appa and Jinjin Oppa while you’re gone. Don’t forget that I love you more than anything, okay?”

Jimin then reached over and hugged her small, lifeless form. More tears spilt out of his eyes as he held her. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want this to be the end. But he knew he had to let go. He had to stay strong for Jinwoo. His small family was falling apart, but he had to hold onto what was left. So with that, he pulled away from the hug and kissed her one last time. He then looked at the doctor, who gave him a soft nod. Jimin grabbed a hold of the cord and closed his eyes. Taehyung kept his hands on Jimin’s shoulders as Jimin pulled the plug. The second it was out, Jimin broke down crying. 

Taehyung pulled the father into a hug, letting him turn and cry into his chest. Jimin clung desperately to Taehyung’s shirt, really glad his best friend came back into his life at this time. Taehyung was always understanding and supportive. Something JImin needed at this time. And so, after a while, Taehyung took it upon himself to get Jimin out of the room. He knew Jimin would suffocate if he was in there much longer.

“We should go,” Taehyung whispered into Jimin’s ear. “I think your son needs you right now.”

“It’s so unfair,” Jimin whispered. “I had to take the last bit of life my daughter had. Why does it have to fall into the parents’ hands?”

“She would never blame you, Jiminnie,” Taehyung assured him. “Come on.”

Jimin slowly nodded his head and pulled away. He gave one last glance at his daughter, running his fingers along her small face before letting Taehyung lead him out. On the way out, he talked with the doctor about calling him the next evening to discuss funeral arrangements and paperwork. His heart has never felt so heavy. Taehyung led him to the waiting group, who all engulfed Jimin in a hug. Jimin hugged them back, trying to keep himself calm now that he had stopped crying.

He glanced over at Jinwoo, who was sleeping on MJ’s lap. MJ had a long face, the light that usually gleamed through him completely gone. Everyone looked like that. And it broke the father even more. He however let out a deep sigh and walked over to his son, lifting him up into his arms. He looked at Namjoon, who gave him a small smile and nodded his head. Namjoon was gonna drive him home for the night. Jinwoo needed sleep, so Jimin didn’t want to keep him here any longer than he needed to be.

The group walked out of the hospital, everyone supporting Jimin as he walked. Jimin held tightly onto Jinwoo, refusing to let anything happen to him. He never wanted to be that overbearing parent, but now he doesn’t think he’ll ever want Jinwoo to leave his sight. Not after he lost a child. Jinwoo was all he had left in this world, and he was going to make sure his son was constantly safe. 

How life changes in less than 24 hours was a mystery to Jimin. One moment he was helping his smiling princess get ready for school and she talked about her favorite princesses. The next, he was crying over her lifeless body after a fatal accident. Words couldn’t describe the pain Jimin was going through. Nothing was going to change the fact that his daughter was gone. Nothing was going to change the fact that his life was going to be forever different now.

Jimin was completely out of it on the way home. He ignored Namjoon as the man tried to talk to him. He didn’t see anything as he stared out the window. His whole mind was a jumbled mess. He couldn’t think straight at the moment. His grief was taking over his whole body and all he could feel was pain. He wanted more than anything to turn back time and not let his daughter go to school that morning. Life was so unfair.

“Do you want us to stay with you?” Namjoon asked as they pulled into Jimin’s driveway. Namjoon knew they couldn’t leave Jimin alone, but he didn’t know if Jimin even wanted to be home. 

“No,” Jimin said, shaking his head.

“Do you want to go into your house?” Namjoon asked, only to get another shake of the head. Namjoon sighed and got out of the car, looking at his best friend, Yoongi, who had just gotten out of his car with the married couple. “Hyung? Could… Jimin and Jinwoo maybe stay at your place? Jimin doesn’t want to go inside… And I don’t think he should be alone.”

“He can take our room,” Taehyung said, almost immediately. Namjoon nodded his head and gestured for the boys to come over. 

“Can one of you take Jinwoo inside?” Namjoon asked. Yoongi nodded and opened the back door, lifting the boy off his seat. “Tae, help me support Jimin.”

“Of course,” Taehyung said, opening Jimin’s door and pulling the boy out. Hoseok walked to his front door and got it open for the group. Taehyung and Namjoon walked Jimin inside, heading in behind Yoongi. 

Jimin noticed Jungkook in the living room, but wasn’t in the right mind to say anything. He let Taehyung lead him to his bedroom and proceed to help him onto the bed. Namjoon helped Jimin take off his shoes, and then did the same with Jinwoo, who they placed on the bed next to Jimin. Jimin curled into a ball on the bed, pulling his son to himself and snuggling close. Taehyung picked up a new blanket and covered the father and son pair. Jimin gave them a small thank you before closing his eyes, hoping for sleep to come.

“What’s going on?” Jungkook asked the second the blond male he remembered from the restaurant left the house. He looked around at his brother and roommates, who each looked exhausted and heartbroken. “What’s wrong with him?”

“His daughter,” Taehyung said, glancing at his husband, “she was hit by a car… she didn’t make it. He… they just had to say goodbye.”

“Wait… what?!” Jungkook asked, his eyes widening. “You’re joking, right?!

“I’m afraid not,” Taehyung said with a deep sigh. “I hate seeing him like this. I feel so bad. I mean I didn’t know his daughter like at all, but Jimin…”

“You barely even know him,” Jungkook said with a frown. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Yoongi said, sitting down next to Jungkook. “Tae and Jimin go way back. They were inseparable in high school. It’s… What happened to you guys, Tae? Namjoon, Seokjin and I didn’t talk about the both of you because we thought you guys were mad at each other. Did you guys fight?”

“No,” Taehyung said with the shake of his head. “Jimin and I never fought. Literally ever. We just…. lost contact. We both graduated high school and went our separate ways. I—”

“Where’s Jihyo?” A small, tired voice asked. The group turned to find Jimin’s son standing on the bottom stair with red, puffy eyes and messy hair. His eyes were scanning the whole area, in hopes of finding his late sister.

“Jinwoo,” Taehyung said softly, walking over to the boy. He took both his hands and dropped down so he was eye level with the boy. “Remember what your Appa told you? It was time to say goodbye to Jihyo. It’s her time to go.”

“She’s dead?” Jinwoo asked, his eyes tearing up.

“Jinjin, how old are you?” Hoseok asked him, causing the boy to hold up 7 fingers. “You’re seven? So you’re a big boy now! Did you know big boy 7 year olds didn’t cry?”

“Don’t, Hoseok,” Jungkook scolded his brother, pushing the two older boys aside . He took a hold of Jinwoo’s hand, which the boy tried to pull away from. Jungkook gave him a reassuring smile, which calmed the boy considerably. Jungkook then led him up the stairs, back to his room. He picked up the boy and placed him next to his sleeping father. “Jinwoo, right?”

“Yes,” the boy said with a small nod.

“Don’t let anyone tell you it’s not okay to cry,” Jungkook told him. “Because it’s going to hurt a lot, losing your sister.”

“My Mom’s dead too,” Jinwoo said, causing Jungkook to pale. He couldn’t imagine the pain this boy must be feeling.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook said, his voice full of emotion. He glanced at Jimin before exhaling a deep sigh. “Right now you have your father. He needs you. And you need him. I know it hurts that your mom and your sister are gone. But you can’t forget that your father is here. Your father isn’t going anywhere. Jinwoo, can you do me a favor?” The boy nodded his head, causing Jungkook to smile. “Crawl back under those covers and hold your father. Stay by his side, okay. Your father is hurting really badly right now. You’re the only one who can help him.”

“Okay,” Jinwoo whispered, letting Jungkook help him under the covers. Jungkook watched as the blankets shifted and Jimin instinctively pulled the boy close to himself. Jimin curled himself around the boy in a protective stance. This caused Jungkook to smile softly as he watched the two. Jungkook then decided it wasn’t cool to be creepy and started to leave the room.

“Thank you,” Jimin said from under his blanket, causing Jungkook to turn on him in surprise. He had no idea the man was awake. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Jungkook said, staring at him in shock. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Jimin said, shaking his head. “Can you… Stay with me?”

“I’ll be just downstairs in the living room,” Jungkook said, pointing over his shoulder. This caused the man to shake his head.

“No,” Jimin said, looking at the spot next to Jinwoo on the bed. “Here.”

Jungkook stared at him. He barely knew him, yet Jimin was asking him to stay. Jungkook understood that Jimin just needed someone to be there with him. But wouldn’t he ask Taehyung, who he obviously had a history with? Yet here he was asking a random stranger he met at a restaurant to stay with him. To comfort him. Jungkook continued to stand there, until he remembered something. Jimin was one of his fans. Jimin’s friend mentioned how he always listened to his stuff. Maybe Jimin felt comforted because Jungkook was one of his favorite idols?

Jungkook nodded his head and walked back to the side of the bed he was previously at. He then lifted up the blanket and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around the small boy. It felt a little awkward being in the bed with them, especially cause they didn’t know each other. But for some reason, it warmed Jungkook’s heart. He wanted to be there for the father and son pair. After meeting Jimin, he didn’t want to see this man hurt. So in that moment Jungkook decided that he would do everything it takes to make sure Jimin is happy again. No matter what.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the late update. I've just had a lot going on. Thanks for the patience and the support <3 I hope you all are enjoying the story.

Jimin woke up with a massive headache. His eyes stung and his whole body ached. He tried to ignore the memories from the previous day that was attempting to flood into his head. He didn’t want to even think about it. He knew he had to face reality, but he wasn’t ready to. However, the empty feeling in his chest couldn’t be ignored. Especially when he realized that his son wasn’t in bed with him. Upon realization, Jimin shot up in bed, searching frantically. He was alone in the room. This caused him to panic as his heartbeat rose in his chest.

Jimin jumped out of the bed, searching around the room as if the boy was playing hide and seek with him. When he didn’t see Jinwoo anywhere, tears started to build up in his eyes. He would have actually cried out if the door to the room didn’t open in that moment. He sighed in relief when he saw the boy walking back into the room, holding Jeon Jungkook’s hand. He hated the heartbroken look on the boy’s features, and all he wanted to do was take the pain away.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Jungkook asked, noticing the panicked look on Jimin’s face.

“I thought I lost him,” Jimin whispered.

“You didn’t lose him,” Jungkook assured him. “He just needed to use the restroom. You were asleep, so I told him I would take him.”

Jimin didn’t reply. Instead, he rushed over and pulled Jinwoo into a tight hug. Jimin’s panicked heartbeat slowed down as he held the boy close to himself. He was relieved to have the boy in his arms. He ignored Jungkook’s eyes as let the boy snuggle his face into his chest. He didn’t have any plans of letting him go anytime soon. He now feared that he would lose his son as well. His biggest fear has always been losing a child. And now that that happened, he refused to let it happen to Jinwoo as well.

“Hey, Chim,” a new voice said, causing Jimin to look up as Seokjin and Namjoon walked into the room. Jimin pulled away, but continued to hold onto the boy. “How are you holding up?”

“It hurts, hyung,” Jimin replied, biting his lip. “It hurts.”

“I know,” Seokjin said with a deep sigh, walking over to him. “How about we have Jinwoo go hang out with MJ--”

“No!” Jimin cried out, shaking his head as anxiety started to pick up. “No!”

“Jimin,” Seokjin said, frowning at him. “Nothing’s going to happen to him. He’s not leaving the house. He’ll be in this room. MJ isn’t going to let anything happen to him. Besides, there are four adults in the room as well. He’s okay.”

“Appa,” Jinwoo said, causing Jimin to look at him. “I’m okay. Really. I’ll go play with MJ hyung. And Jungkookie hyung can play with us too.”

Jimin slowly released his hold, staring at Jungkook as the boy rushed off to his friend. Jungkook stared back, giving him a reassuring smile. Jimin didn’t feel great about this idea. He barely knew Jungkook. He wanted his son to be safe. Then again, he knew he had to be more trusting. He was the one who asked Jungkook to stay in the bed with them. He had to learn how to trust the man, because it seemed like the man wanted to help.

“I won’t let him leave my sight,” Jungkook spoke up. “I promise. He’ll be an arms length away at all times. I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.”

“How can I trust you?” Jimin asked, glancing at his son who was now in MJ’s arms. 

“I promise,” Jungkook said again. This was enough for Jimin to nod his head before turning towards the bed and climbing back into it. 

“You haven’t been answering our calls,” Seokjin said as he and Namjoon joined him, one on either side of him. 

“I turned it off,” Jimin whispered, taking his phone out of his pocket. “I just wanted to focus on Jinwoo.”

“Oh honey,” Seokjin said when he saw Jimin’s eyes water up again. He pulled Jimin into a hug, letting Jimin cling onto his shirt. Namjoon joined the hug, enclosing Jimin in a warm embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m a terrible father,” Jimin said, closing his eyes. “I should have prevented this.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Seokjin told him. “It will never be your fault. You couldn’t have known this would happen. You had no control. Don’t blame yourself.”

“You’re not a terrible father, either,” Namjoon added. “You’re an absolutely amazing father. You love your kids more than anything in this world. And they love you. I admire you for how great you are with them. And the fact that you’re focusing on your son in a time like this is what’s most amazing. A lot of parents tend to neglect their other children because they’re too overcome with grief in a time like this. So don’t let me hear you saying you’re a terrible father. You’re quite the opposite. And we can’t have you giving up, either. Because your little boy needs you.”

“Jinjin,” Jimin said with a nod. He let out a deep sigh before pulling away. He shifted his phone in his hand and turned it on, letting the small device start up. When it did, a flood of notifications of phone calls and text messages, even social media notifications, came in. Jimin frowned when he noticed what the content of the messages were. “Do… How do people know already?”

“What?” Seokjin asked, looking over his shoulder. Jimin opened a message from one of his Facebook friends.

_ “Hey Jiminnie, It’s been a while. I just heard what happened. I’m so sorry for your loss. Are you doing okay?” _

“There’s a news article out,” Namjoon said, looking at his own phone. He handed the phone over to Jimin so he could take a look. “I think we should contact who ever made this article. They’re not supposed to release names without consent from the guardians. Isn’t this illegal or something?”

“Let me see that,” Jimin said with a frown, taking the phone from Namjoon’s hands. He glanced down at the article with a frown.

**_5 Year Old Girl Passes Away Due to a Hit and Run_ **

_ Article by Lee Sungjong _

_ On October 5th, 2018, the Kindergarten class of Daechi Elementary were going on their usual Friday afternoon park field trips around 1pm. One of the girls wasn’t paying attention when they reached the crosswalk. The girl ended up walking into the road just as a car was turning. The driver didn’t stop and ended up hitting the girl. The car didn’t stop after that, leaving the girl injured on the side of the road next to her classmates. The teacher, Mrs. Jung, instantly called the police before contacting the girl’s father. _

_ “Park Jihyo,” stated Mrs. Jung, “was a very bright girl. She never ran out like that before. She was always so well behaved. She was in her own little world when she ran out like that. It all happened so fast, and we couldn’t stop her. All the kids were horrified when they watched the car collide with her and then drive off. We were so in shock that we couldn’t catch the license plate. Our assistant teacher, Miss Lee, ran to Jihyo as I called the police. I think the kids are scarred for life. Once the ambulances started to arrive, I contacted her father, Jimin. The last thing I remember is her lifeless body being lifted into the ambulance truck.” _

_ After the accident, Park Jihyo was rushed to Seoul General. Her father waited for hours to see her, after rushing to the hospital. Around 10:30 at night he finally got news, but the news wasn’t what he wanted to hear. His daughter didn’t make it. She sustained fatal injuries and lost a lot of blood. In the end, the doctors were unable to save her. The doctors will not release any information regarding the family’s situation.  _

_ “The Park family has always been so bright and respectful,” Daechi Elementary’s principal, Yoon Jaeseok, stated early this morning. “It breaks my heart to see something like this happen to this family. Park Jimin has always been so helpful with school events. And Park Jinwoo, Jimin’s son, is one of our brightest students. My condolences goes out to the father and son pair.” _

 

Jimin stared at the screen after reading that, not sure how to process the information. He couldn’t even finish reading the article. It was already bad enough living the reality of his daughter passing, but actually seeing it on the internet hurt even worse. Jimin looked back down at his phone, opening each message but not responding. Yet when he saw that his brother called him, Jimin completely froze. He didn’t want his family to find out that way. They all loved Jihyo more than anything.

“I need to call him,” Jimin said, looking up at Seokjin. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Call him,” Seokjin assured him. “I’ll be right here for you.”

“Okay,” Jimin whispered, before clicking on his brother’s name. He let out a deep sigh before pressing the call button. Jimin waited anxiously until he heard his brother’s panicked voice on the other side of the phone.

“Jimin?! Oh my god, you’re alive,” the younger man cried into the phone. “I was so worried. Are you okay?!”

“Jisung,” Jimin whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Will you… Come over? I… I can’t be taking over my neighbor’s house… But I don’t want to be alone… I need my brother.”

“I’ll be there asap, hyung,” the man responded. “Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I can pick something up.”

“You know what I like,” Jimin said with a sad smile. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, hyung,” Jisung said before hanging up the phone. Jimin sighed and looked up at his friends. 

“I… Need to go home to meet my brother..” Jimin said, biting his lip. “I’m not sure if I’m ready.”

“You just told your brother that you didn’t want to take over your neighbor’s house,” Seokjin said with a soft smile. “Look, do what makes you comfortable, okay? Whatever you choose, Joon and I aren’t going anywhere, okay?”

“Yeah,” Jimin said, not even sure of what else to say. He glanced around the room before letting out a deep sigh. “I should let Tae have his room back…”

“If that’s what you want,” Namjoon said with a supportive smile. Jimin sighed and glanced with Jinwoo, who was sitting in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees. The boy was watching Jungkook and Myungjun as they tried to cheer him up.  “Jungkook’s cute with him.”

“What?” Jimin asked, frowning at his friend.

“Yoongi told us Jungkook stayed in the same bed with you guys last night,” Namjoon said, looking back at Jimin. He was also watching the trio in the corner. “He said Taehyung and Hoseok had to sleep in Jungkook’s bed. Jimin, you never let strangers into your bed. Why did you have Jungkook stay with you? You barely even know him. Yeah he’s your favorite singer and all. But personally you only met him once--”

“Nothing happened,” Jimin said, rolling his eyes. He could feel his headache building up. “He brought Jinwoo to bed last night. Jinwoo wondered out. And I heard what Jungkook was telling him. Jinwoo never warms up to anyone that fast. He felt safe around Jungkook. And I wanted someone there with me to help him fall asleep. He fell asleep faster after Jungkook joined us. And I… I couldn’t be alone. He was in the room, so I asked him to stay. That’s it. It means nothing, okay guys? It means nothing.”

Jimin then looked away from them, not feeling confident about what he just admitted. Did it really mean nothing? Or was he just trying to fool himself? He’s probably just letting the fact that Jungkook was one of his favorite singers get to him. The fact that he’s really attractive. But anyone could see that Jungkook was attractive. And he’s a nice man that his son seems to be okay with. So that just meant that Jimin could rest easily. That was it. 

“Jinjin,” Jimin said softly, causing the boy to look up at him. The look on the boy’s face broke his heart. “Hey, it’s time to go home.”

“Can Kookie Ahjussi come?” Jinwoo asked, causing Jimin to snicker as Jungkook gave the boy a very offended look.

“Ahjussi?” Jungkook asked him. “I’m not an Ahjussi.”

“You are,” Jinwoo said, before looking at his father. “Can he?”

“He.. He has things to do,” Jimin said, looking up at Jungkook. “We shouldn’t bug him.”

“I want Jungkook ahjussi,” the boy said, his eyes watering. 

“I… I’ll come over if your father is okay with it,” Jungkook immediately said, causing Jimin’s eyes to widen. He didn’t want to burden Jungkook anymore than he has. 

“You don’t have to,” Jimin tried to say, but Jungkook smiled and shook his head. 

“If you’ll let me, I would love to,” Jungkook told him. “If it’s what helps out Jinwoo. And even you. Then I don’t mind.”

“Jungkook, you barely know me,” Jimin said, his heart skipping a beat. Jungkook was such a saint.

“I don’t care,” Jungkook said with a small smile. “I want to help. Unless… It makes you uncomfortable.”

“No it doesn’t,” Jimin said, nodding his head. “If it doesn’t inconvenience you, then yes, please come over.”

“I will,” Jungkook said. Jimin nodded and glanced at his friends. Both of them were grinning, causing Jimin to blush.

“Let’s go then,” Jimin said, walking away. He could hear Seokjin chuckle as everyone followed him out of the room. He didn’t understand why he was so flustered over this. But he was. 


	6. Chapter Six

“Why are you so nervous?” Park Jisung asked, looking over at the slightly shorter boy. 

“Because he’s going to hate me,” the boy said with a nervous laugh. “I mean look at me. I have green hair and I’m not Korean and--”

“You’re talking about my brother,” Jisung said with a small chuckle. “Jimin is so down to Earth. He won’t care if you have green hair. Besides, your hair is TINTED green. It’s not fully green. Plus, I have peach colored hair. I can’t even begin to tell you the different colors of hair Jimin used to have. I believe he’s blonde now. And he would never judge you for your race! And like you’re everything he inspired to be before he met his ex. So don’t think he’s gonna hate you. He’s going to love you, I promise.”

“You’re rambling,” the shorter boy said, reaching out and taking a hold of the boy’s hand. Jisung nodded his head, biting his lip. He did that. He would ramble when he was upset or trying to keep his mind off something. And even though he was trying to focus on his boyfriend and make sure he wasn’t nervous, he was also trying to find a way to distract himself. He wasn’t ready for the grief to sink in.

“I…. I regret so much,” Jisung whispered, causing his boyfriend to frown. “I… only visited her a couple times… She never got to know me… I was supposed to be her loving uncle. And…  She never got that.”

“From what you’ve told me about your brother, he would never blame you for that,” his boyfriend spoke up. “You couldn’t have done anything about that. You were I’m high school and lived in a different city. And this last year you’ve been in university. You’ve been busy. Jimin doesn’t hate you for that. She wouldn’t either.”

Jisung slowly nodded his head and looked his boyfriend in the eye. The boy’s name was Zhong Chenle, and he was a foreign exchange student at Jisung’s university. Jisung met him his freshman year of university, since they ended up being roommates the first semester. Chenle moved out the second semester because he became a trainee for JC Entertainment, one of the biggest entertainment companies in the country. They started dating that first semester, both of them making sure to support the other as much as possible. 

Jisung sighed and looked out the window. He and Chenle have been sitting in the car ever since Jisung called his older brother. He knew he had to go see the other. Jimin needed him more than anything right now. And the younger boy wanted to be there for Jimin. Despite being 7 years younger than Jimin, the two were always close. There wasn’t a week that passed where Jisung wouldn’t call his brother. Jisung didn’t let the fact that Jimin moved out when the younger was only 11 change anything. The only thing he regretted was not going to visit Jimin and the kids. He only saw them in holidays when Jimin would come home. And Jimin helped him move into his dorms. Other than that, Jisung never came around. Even though they lived in the same city now.

“Hey,” Chenle said, causing Jisung to turn and look at him. Chenle was in the driver’s seat. “Let’s get going to your brother’s. Yeah I’m nervous to meet him, but you need to be with him right now.”

“We need to get food first,” Jisung told him. “Chicken and beer. That’s his comfort food. I told him I’d get some.”

Chenle nodded his head and didn’t ask anything else. The trip was silent as they drove to the chicken restaurant. And even as Jisung ordered the food and brought everything back to the car, neither of the boys said a word. Chenle followed the GPS to Jimin’s house, while Jisung stared out the window. Jisung was doing everything in his power not to breakdown.

“Jisung,” Chenle said, causing the boy to look up. Chenle pointed down at Jisung’s phone between them, which was lit up and buzzing. “Your phone keeps going off.”

“Oh,” Jisung mumbled, picking up the phone and seeing his mom’s name. He sighed and pressed answer, placing the phone to his ear. “Mom?”

“Jisung! Thank god!” The woman cried out desperately. “Have you talked to your brother?! Is he okay?! Is it true?!”

“It’s true, Ma,” Jisung said with a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the window. “She’s.... She’s gone.”

“And Jimin?” his mother asked. “He’s not answering his phone. Is he okay?”

“I’m heading to his house right now,” Jisung told her. “I know that he’s definitely not okay. It’s the worst pain in the world, to lose a child. You… You know how Jimin is when he’s upset. He’s… Probably ten times worse.”    

“Oh god,” his mother said with a deep sigh. “You’re going to him? Make sure to stay by his side. We both know you’re the only one who can really help him in times like these. Don’t let him hurt himself. Make sure Jinwoo’s safe.”

“I know mom,” Jisung said with a sad smile. “I’ll stay by his side.”

“He’s not gonna be in the right mindset to plan the funeral,” his mother said, causing Jisung to flinch. He never wanted to associate the word ‘funeral’ or ‘death’ with his niece. “Tell him that I’ll make all the arrangements. He… He needs to grieve. He needs to focus on his son. Have him call me.”

“Okay mom, I’ll talk with him,” Jisung assured her. She thanked him before hanging up the phone. Jisung sighed and looked over Chenle.

“Everything okay?” Chenle asked him. Jisung just shook his head, biting his lip. Nothing was okay. 

They stayed quiet after that, the car once again engulfed in silence. After another few moments they were parked outside of Jimin’s house. Chenle shut off the car as Jisung stared at his brother’s house. The door was open and two people were standing on the front porch. Jisung recognized them as Namjoon and Seokjin, Jimin’s best friends. The boy glanced over at his boyfriend, who nodded his head and stepped out of the car. Jisung followed suit, Chenle taking ahold of the bags of food and the three six packs of beer.

“Jisung,” Seokjin greeted with a sad smile as the boy made his way over to him. “It’s good of you to come here.”

“Of course I would,” Jisung replied, hugging both men. “Are you two taking off?”

“We have to get home,” Seokjin replied. “We have some things to take care of today. And Myungjun has a Karate tournament tonight.”

“Is he okay to go?” Jisung asked, looking into the house where the two men’s adopted son was hugging Jinwoo. 

“He told us that he’ll still go regardless if he’s sad or not,” Namjoon said, staring at his son. “He’s a strong one. I envy him for being so strong.”

“Me too,” Namjoon agreed, glancing at Chenle. “Who’s this?”

“Jisung?” Jimin asked as he came into view. Jisung stared at his brother, his heart stopping. He hated the look on Jimin’s face. How miserable he looked.

“Hyung,” Jisung whispered, pushing past Jimin’s friends and pulling his brother into a tight hug. That one hug is what caused Jimin to breakdown. Jisung’s heart dropped as Jimin cried into his chest. The two brothers dropped to the ground, Jimin’s sobs filling the room.

“Appa!” Jinwoo cried out, suddenly hitting Jisung’s side. “Let go of Appa!”

Jisung pulled away, frowning at the young boy. He was glaring at Jisung, as if he were the one who hurt his father. It seemed like the young boy had no recollection of who his uncle was. He seemed to not trust Jisung, which would have stung the 18 year old boy in any other situation. But at that moment, the child had every right to mistrust him.

“Jinwoo,” Jimin said softly, wiping his tears and looking at his son. “Don’t worry. He’s your uncle. You don’t—”

“How many uncles do I have?” The boy asked, his voice laced with irritation. “Uncle Jin. Uncle Joon. And my new uncles Tae and Hobi and Yoongi! Now this person?!”

“Jinjin,” Jimin said with a sigh. They way he was talking made it seem like he wasn’t crying just mere seconds ago. “You know your uncle Jisung. You see him on the holidays. When you were little he used to babysit you. He’s my brother. You know him.”

“I don’t,” Jinwoo said, stubbornly. 

“Hey,” Jisung said, softly. “You don’t remember last Christmas? When I got you the really cool LEGO Batman set? And we played the fun water prank on your father?”

“That was you?” Jinwoo asked, causing Jisung to nod his head. “If you’re really my uncle, why don’t I remember you? Why do I never see you?”

“Um,” Jisung said, exchanging glances with Jimin. He sighed before looking back at his nephew. “It’s not because I don’t want to be around. I have school, honey. And I used to live in a different city.”

“How old are you?” Jinwoo asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Jisung smiled and ruffled his hair.

“I’m 18. Only 11 years older than you,” Jisung told him. “I was 11 years old when you were born.”

“I’ll be 11 in four years,” Jinwoo responded, holding up four fingers.

“You’re good at math, kiddo,” a unfamiliar voice said, causing Jisung to look up. A man with dark hair and a small smile was standing close by, watching the scene. The man made eye contact with Jisung and smiled softly at him. “You must be Jimin’s brother.”

“I am,” the younger said, standing up and pulling his brother up as well. “And you are?”

“Jungkook,” the dark haired man said. “Jeon Jungkook.”

“Jeon Jungkook?” Jisung asked in surprise, glancing at his boyfriend who was still standing in the doorway. “As in THE Jeon Jungkook? The heir of JC Entertainment? The solo singer? Jimin hyung’s celebrity crush?! The pizza parlor owner?!”

“Jisung,” Jimin hissed as Jungkook broke out in a soft laughter.

“That’s me,” Jungkook replied, causing Jisung to grin and grab a hold of his boyfriend, pulling the boy closer to them.

“That’s so cool!” Jisung cried out. “I had no idea you knew my brother! He never told me. But you should meet Chenle. He’s actually a trainee at your father’s company. He’s set to debut with the boyband, Dream.”

“So you’re the one who took my spot,” Jungkook said, nodding at Chenle. “They wanted a six member group… But after I left they would have had to debut with five.”

“Yeah, I’m the one who took your place,” Chenle said, sounding almost embarrassed. “Sorry..”

“I’m the one who decided not to debut,” Jungkook said, shaking his head. “I’m glad they found a great person to fill his spot.”

“So who are you to my brother?” Jimin asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Um,” Chenle said, freezing up and glancing at Jisung. Jisung chuckled, loving his boyfriend’s shy side.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Jisung spoke up. Jimin stared at him for a moment, surprised at the news. 

“You talk to me every week,” Jimin said, “and you never thought to tell me you had a boyfriend?”

“I wanted to introduce him to you in person,” Jisung replied. “And I know now… Wasn’t the best time to do so, but I had to have him next to me. I couldn’t be alone.”

“You and me both,” Jimin said, sadly. He glanced at his two friends at the door. They seemed hesitant to leave. Jimin gave them a small smile. “Go ahead. You guys have a life to live. Thank you for being here for me, but don’t put it all on hold please. My brother is here for me.”

“Alright,” Seokjin said with a sigh. “MJ, it’s time to go.”

“But,” the young boy said, glancing at Jinwoo. “What about Jinjin?”

“It’s okay,” Jungkook tried to assure him. “Chenle and I will play with him and make sure he’s okay.”

“What?” Chenle asked, seemingly not paying attention. “Oh, yeah, I’ll definitely be here to play with him.”

“Okay,” MJ said, hesitantly. He walked over and hugged Jinwoo, and then hugged Jimin, before following his parents out the door. Jisung watched the three leave and close the door, before glancing at his boyfriend. Chenle was still holding the bags of food. 

“Let me show you to the kitchen,” Jungkook spoke up, walking over to Chenle and taking some stuff out of the boy’s hands. The second the two were out of the room, Jisung helped his brother into the living room, while Jinwoo ran after the two going into the kitchen.

“So,” Jisung said, helping his brother onto the couch. “Mom wants… um she says that you shouldn’t worry about the funeral and… she’ll handle it for you… so it’s not hard on you.”

“I… think that would be best,” Jimin said with a deep sigh, closing his eyes. “I just… I can’t deal with this.”

“I know,” the younger brother said, pulling the other into a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m not going to leave your side.”

“Thank you,” Jimin whispered before letting out a small sob. Jisung hugged him closer to himself, unable to think of anything else to say. He hated seeing his older brother this way. And he knew he had to be strong for him. It’s the least he could do. 

  
  



End file.
